Meeting The Family
by melissaeatsbabies
Summary: Claire's family is in for a huge football game, and Claire's dad invites Shane over for a Danvers Tradition. How Well Will This Turn Out?   I posted this story once, but I had a lot of mistakes, so I deleted it, Fixed it, and Now Its Back ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**SPOV**

I was definitly excited. Definitly scared.

The one girl, fairy tales always talked about, how a young prince finding his princess, riding off into the sunset. That's what my mom told me, well, that is, before see was killed. Then I relized, I'm not a prince. I'm just Shane Collins.

This isn't some fairy land.

This is Morganville.

There weren't happy endings in Morganville.

There were deaths, choas, and a lot of murders.

Mostly, no fairy tales at all.

But that sort of all changed when Claire Danvers moved into the Glass house.

I still remeber it like it was yesterday.

_*Flash back*_

_I just walked back in the house, after making a date with Laura, thinking of how hot she was. I walked into the kitchen, putting my famous chillie on the stove, because of corse. it was my night to cook. and it sucked. After that, I went into the living room, put in my headphones, and turned on my favorite song, by 'the killers'. _

_"Hey roomies!, we got a live one!" I heard Eve, one of my roommates yell as her combat boots clomped through the door. _

_"Shane, I know you're home, I smell Chillie, get the head phones out of your ears!" I loved how she knew me so when, so just to get at her, (like always),I just turned the song back on, pushed up the volume, and ingored her._

_Thats when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, then sat up and looked at the person. It was a girl, she was small, maybe 16? pretty cute. _

_But that was it._

_Just cute. _

_She didn't even notice me, until I cleared my throught. It made her jump, I smiled at her, and put my finger up to my lips, and 'shh'ed her. Michael was still asleep, and I am not letting the girl get chewed out for waking him. _

_"Hey" I said, " I'm Shane." Thats when the hair covering her face moved out of the way, and I really saw her face. She was majorly bagged up, black eye, bruises, scratches, everywhere_

_"Man, Nice shiner, hurt much?"_

_she just nodded, and faintly smiled. _

_"Hi. I'm Claire" She said, in the sweetest voice, with an awkward wave._

_I nodded toward the leather seat, sitting across from the couch I was sitting on. She sat down on the chair, awkwardly staring at the floor_

_"So, you not gonna try to tell me the other girl looks ten times worse?"_

_She just shook her head then looked up at me with scared eyes a said, "No. She has friends, a couple of um', and I really don't feel like going back for a few days."_

_"So she's still looking to pound you?_

_"Pretty much, yeah."_

_'mmm...'' I thought for a moment, then said "So, what can I get you? Coke, chille, bus pass home?" _

_She smiled at my attempt to ease he tention_

_"Coke," she thought about it, "and chillie"_

_"Good choice, just made it myself a few mintunes ago", She frowned in confusion, I smiled,"I mean the chillie"_

_relisaztion hit her, and made her cheeks turn bright red._

_'Ok maybe she was a little bit more than cute-' No shane stop. I thought to myself._

_"Be right back" I said,getting up to get her food. When I walked into the kicten, Eve was going through every bowl trying to find her hello-kitty bowl. I laughed when I heard her sigh in satisfaction when she found it. She just turned around and glared at me. _

_"You think Michael will let her stay" Eve whispered to me._

_I just shrugged, and mouthed "Hope so."_

_*End Of Flash Back*_

And to this very day, Claire has been wth with us, in the Glass house.

To this very day, I loved her.

Today was going to be one of the hardest days of my life. See, today there's a football game between Cardnols and Steelers, the guy part of Claires family is split between these two teams, so when ever theres a game, all guys of the Danvers family, of course, go to Claire's house.

_*Flash Back*_

_Last night, while I was with Claire, on the couch watching a movie (I wasn't sure what movie, I was paying attention to Claire) Her cell rang, it was her dad. While she was talking to her dad, her face got beat red, and kept shoting glances at me, giggling. Her giggle was to adorable. Finally, he hung up with her dad._

_"You and I are going to the parents house tomorrow, to watch the big game, and you get to bond with my family" Her giggles got louder. _

_"You told your dad I would come?" _

_She was slient for a moment, still red. "...maybe." she tried to run away, but I grabbed her by the waist, and tickles her til she was laughing so hard, she was crying._

_"Shane! Stop! It tickles." She said through giggles_

_"Thats the point" He said in a low huisky voice, as her watched her squrm. When he finally stopped, she took a low, slow breath to clam herself, her chest raiseing up and down, tormenting me, I just starred at it, like a completing idot, but I didn't care. When she noticed my staring her face got red._

_"What?" She asked, trying not to laugh _

_I blinked. "Nothing. Just thinking."_

_"Okay then. Sure Shane."_

_"You know I love you, right? Because I don't say it often, its a work in progress."_

_She was silent for a minute, when I looked up, Her lips met mine. Who new two little soft things could be my death?_

_"I know," she said, pulling away, "I love you too." _

_*End Of Flash Back*_

"Shane, baby, are you okay?" Claire said, as we were laying in my bed. her face was full of worry. She needs to learn to clam down. With idea in my head, I smiled at her sexy, and planted kissed up her throat, up to right below her ear. She made a little whine noise, I chucked, I just found her weak spot.

"Man Whore" She whispered into my ear, giggling.

"Oh, I see how it's gonna be Danvers. This Means War." I said, with a cocky smirk on my face, and I grab her stomach, and start to tickel her.

"This isn't fair, Shane,"She said in the middle of laughter, "you're like three times my size!"

"Only on the inside, baby!" He yelled back, jokingly.

"Sure, sure." _**(- That goes to show I read twilight wayy to many times XD) **_

"Don't Believe me? That is just freakin Fannn-tastic." I said. _**(AN:My Coach says that :D) **_

"Shane! Stop abusing Claire, and get dressed. It's time for you two to leave." Our other roommate yelled at us through the door.

"Oh Joy!" I said, sarcasticly.

"Wow, Shane, if I didn't know any better, it'd almost seem as if you didn't want to meet my whole family." She said to me, doing the cocky smirk that I rubbed off on her.

I just grin at her, tapping her butt to get her to stand up.

Well. If I'm going to get murdered tonight, I might as well get my gun before.

**Author Note: **_**Yess, This is my first fanfiction story 'Meeting the family' **_

_**I did delete it, and was going to just forget about it, but I got alot of messages asking me to post it back up, soooo. Here it is. **_**New and improved**_** :D **_

_**Love Always,**_

**Lissa****(: **


	2. AN, sorry guys please read, though

I know you hate these, so please don't hate me.

Dear people that I love, oh so much.

Sould I continue with my stories?

I have good ideas for all of them, but I don't really wanna waste my time, if you guys don't wanna read it.

Plus, school is starting back up, and it will be harder than most.

I know I shouldn't be doing this,

but, review with your answers, it would help me out alot.

also, I need more characters for my stories,

so if you want your name, or a name you like, review, or pm me. also, if you want to get specific, tell me what age, and what you want your character to do in my story.

xoxoxo

-LissaTookThaCookie.


End file.
